


【玄亮】明日世界终结时[R-18]

by Deadforesta



Category: Shin Sangokumusou | Dynasty Warriors
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, 戰隊paro, 架空
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:15:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22373215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deadforesta/pseuds/Deadforesta
Summary: 「君を慈しむその思いが、闇を導いても——。」
Relationships: Liú Bèi/Zhūgě Liàng, 劉備/諸葛亮
Kudos: 12





	【玄亮】明日世界终结时[R-18]

**Author's Note:**

> 情节提要： ~~只有红茶可以吗~~
> 
> 基于三国无双战队paro之上衍生出的平行时空，二设架空独立世界观。  
> 衣装与人设参考三国无双6DLC。角色设定遵照游戏DLC，与史实人物完全无关。  
> 二设所有解释权归我。
> 
> 会有一些neta要素存在。
> 
> DLC官方描述：  
> 刘备——“升龙战队”指挥官。  
> 诸葛亮——与“升龙战队”敌对的黑暗势力总帅。
> 
> 文末Notes为文中尾注。

“等候您多时了，刘备大人。——请上座吧。”

随着一阵机械齿轮滚动的轻响，刘备背后的厚重拉门自动闭上了。为他引路的女性侍从也在欠身一礼后于门外站定，并不再与他一同前行，此刻这方室内便剩下他——和这句轻柔话声的主人。

话声的主人——那个男人，此刻正坐在一张暗红色的天鹅绒扶手椅里，而顺着他微幅抬臂引出方向的指尖看去，亦有一张成对的椅子摆在这片空间的正中央处。——应该是专程为迎接自己而设吧。刘备本想应邀向前迈去，但此刻眼里所纳之景却令他僵在了原地。

与宽旷室内相称的巨型落地玻璃占据了一面墙的宽度，连接着昼夜更替间的最后一点暮色。目可所尽的边极处是渲得极艳的金橙，正逐渐吞进衔着黑的靛青里去，在那之下流淌着正火舌蜿蜒般向黑暗铺开密网的城市的光点。残留在屋内的黯淡天光也盖上了人工照明的通白，除开两架软座，还置着一张隔在其间的正圆茶几，一条横置的长型办公桌，甚至在离得最远的那壁旁边还有铺得整齐的软缎洁滑的床。

这里是………难道是、他的卧室？为什么会是在这里？如此规模的战舰上，难道连可供谈判的会客室都无一处么？他向来诡计多端，这次又是有什么意图？

眼中所见与预想偏离太多，大脑仍无法及时同步调频，刘备只是下意识地握紧了拳。他不禁蹙眉。此次虽并非只身前来，但在踏进这艘战舰正门之前就已被搜走了全身武器，登门谈判的要请是由他本人提出，而对方的态度却分毫不似是尽主之义。与他随行的隶属异能战队“TigerFive”的两名副将，赵云和关羽也被拦在了通往深处的走廊门外，只被侍从抛下一句冰冷解释——前行之处是战舰主帅大人的专用区域，闲人免入。

只身处在敌人的领域内，却摸不到枪柄冰冷的金属触地，让他手背上的筋络都绷紧三分。腰上一旦失去了往日的垂重感，仿佛连双腿也都条件反射地跟着生硬起来。

他感觉自己此刻就像被当做余兴节目丢进圆形剧场的死刑犯。掌无寸铁，身后却是已然紧闭的栅门。面前的白色雄狮倒是端静地注视着他，一句邀请诱引也似，饶有兴致地寻找他皮肉最薄弱之处，猜揣着撕破他这身肃穆军装的合适时机；而他则要借他之手将自己献祭于地府众神，向那汩汩沁穿大地的马尔斯盾下子民们的鲜血赎罪。

怎么看都像是设宴的圈套。但那铁笼已厉叫着打开了。最终他只是眯起眼，本能地喊出了眼前人的名字。

“————诸葛亮。”

而此刻的诸葛亮与他这一身庄重紧张却截然相反，只套着一身白色长绒睡袍，悠然自得地翘着腿端居于彼高座之中。他长发的发梢任意散在肩头，垂进洁白鬃毛里，衬得领口脖颈处的肌肤鲜光柔软，不仅一改向来电视上的军装缠身黑氅凛凛的形象，简直与“谈判”两字也丝毫不搭边界。

“不必拘谨，请坐吧。”

他又说了一遍。手在再次低扬后依旧落回了交叠的膝盖上，轻柔而优雅，倒不似什么猛兽。刘备这才终于记起自己该向那张椅子走去。他盯着诸葛亮的脸，想从他的神色中再破出点什么来一般，企图以声调分析他所此刻感情，但却恼人地一无所获，最终也只记住了他勾出弧度的嘴角，还有一双似落星点的薄唇。也许他是故意让自己的话里不包含任何感情因素——自刘备认识他起，他便一直都是这样冷静又完美，能够聪明圆滑地完成所有工作，是颇负美誉的天才战略家。在他仍属于刘备麾下时，甚至是刘备本人都甚受他的才能恩惠。但这一切都从四年前他主动退出军队的那一刻开始彻底成为了过去。

像这样不透过全息影像去直面他本尊显然已不是第一次了。但此刻除去了显像的模糊颗粒，他这张脸显得熟悉又陌生，清晰得倒反而如同幻象。刘备也回敬他一般，话声依旧是沉正严肃，甚至下意识地习惯性地带了点官腔，让人想起前几日那个在全球范围放送的、由他作为军方最高代表发言的抗战宣言录像。

“你知道我为什么而来，我想我方应该已经很清楚地传达了。”

“啊啊，当然了。信我已有所拜读了，是您亲笔写来的呢。为了神圣帝国联邦与索拉里斯星域太空基地MS0-1‘Cocoon’的双方代表的谈判……”

“……是的，谈判。”

诸葛亮慢悠悠地正色答了他，刘备便也接着他的话刻意似的咬重了尾音的单词。余声掷地后在这一方室内碎散开去，除去舰艇引擎的细微轰响，便只留极静的沉默，甚至可以听得见诸葛亮随后莞然时唇间的浅息。

“我舰也才于地球歇定不久，没想到刘备大人就已迫不及待来访了。仓促之间未能妥当准备，待客不周，过错在我。”他随口客套了几句，倒让他这声显得像是察觉到了客人不满般的赔笑。随后他稍顿了顿话头，颇显随意地扬手拢起脑后一瀑乌发，以指腹交穿梳过，又任其一缕缕地重新耷散白绒。“不过，与您时隔多年的重逢，我想还是让我们二人单独会面最好。如果气氛严肃又僵硬……那该多可惜啊，您说呢。”

刘备没有立刻作答，而是将眉蹙得更紧。确实如他所说，这是他们二人之间的久别重逢。他们也曾无数次如这般面对面地注视彼此，在多少度日月星霜中欢谈，甚至堪说要更为亲密——直至这场战争开始之前。

记忆牵动起久远时光中的零星片段，一座愁城隐约落在模糊迷雾之中。刘备及时从脑中勒回远思，喉结一滚镇下心神，最终只依旧以冷冷话声回了过去。

“诸葛总帅，我希望你搞清楚你我现在的立场。”

“当然了。”诸葛亮也依旧态度从容，声音如静水般不闻波漾。“我是作为‘Cocoon’的最高权限执行人兼发言人，而您是帝国联邦军的将军……啊，对了，听说您现在还兼任了‘升龙战队’的总指挥官呢？刘备将军。”

刘备并不去过多打量他的话意。他只略一颔首，进一步展开了话题，“正如你所说。那么，我本次前来正是做为联邦军的代表，向贵基地提出请求，希望能够……”

“您要喝点什么吗？ ”

不属于自己的声音又一次交穿进刘备的耳膜，击乱了两人间的空气流动。诸葛亮从椅上站起身，以轻翘的尾音割断了他尚含在舌根的这番“官方发言”。白绒长袍的衣角自他股上落落跌垂，展过双膝遮起肌间细理，只有筋骨匀称的腿腹与脚踝仍光裸着，羞赧地躲藏在阴影之下。他迈开几步走去一旁书案，够到那盏白瓷茶壶，里面应该是事先温好了开水，使他的手低于水平地垂着显得颇有重量，细腕上隆骨拱起的弧让刘备产生似乎能一手掌之的想法。他站定在那里，稍偏过头，对上刘备的注视微微一笑，又补了一句。

“虽然只有红茶。”

刘备有一瞬恍神，大概是突然被打断的措手不及，不过也没有去在意诸葛亮这样到底是否有悖礼节。他调整了一下思绪，顿了一秒才接过话。

“……不，不必了。”

“是基地的新作，我想应该不会比你们地球上的产物差吧。”

“我不渴，谢谢。”

诸葛亮似是遗憾地挑了挑眉。刘备便盯着他从桌上抄来一包印着oraj bekoj [*]的小巧纸袋，随后双手一错撕开一角，将深褐色的茶叶碎末扑簌簌抖进壶中。——威治伍德什么时候竟把工厂也迁到那边去了，这倒是刘备未曾获知过的情报。

在诸葛亮安静望着那个骨瓷白壶、等候茶叶沁开的节口，刘备试探着轻咳了一声，终于将对方的视线引了回来。他便继续说下去：

“……咳。正如我信中所呈，我方希望……贵基地能够在居民转移一事上有所延缓，并能够对于‘哈米吉多顿计划’的妥当与否做出再三考量。如你所知，我方已收到帝国第一研究所关于‘天晶’的定期成果汇报，研究正在日夜进展之中，就现阶段而言十分成功，有望于近期内取得突破。此外……”

“嗯……既然您亲自来说服我，那确实得给个面子考虑一下。说起来，从战争开始之后好像就没有与您见过面了吧。有多少年了呢……”

“……四年。”

在又一次被诸葛亮突如其来地打断后，刘备简短地接回话来。大概是终于开始不满于对方的失礼，他显得有些愠意，但在此刻听上去却像是多了几分对承认和他曾有故交的不情愿。

“哎呀，都已经四年了，日子过得真是快啊。您看上去确实老一些了，与‘达贡’那边的战斗想必一定很让人心力憔悴吧。”

诸葛亮用一如既往的低沉声音启道，好像还添进了一种深感同情的语调。不过从他的眼神中刘备倒没能看出有半分可怜自己的意思，反而完全将他抛出的会谈要旨置若罔闻，似乎连丝毫倾听的意愿都不想施舍，自顾自就着自己的话题说了下去。

“TigerFive的诸君还好吗？”

——他难道是想套近乎？刘备依旧是紧绷着神经，大脑防御系统及时将输入的信号进行分析，并很快判别为敌意。“TigerFive”是隶属于“升龙战队”、由他手下最为亲信的五名能战士所组成的特殊分队，一直以来都活跃在抗争异星生命体的前线，当然，这五人也都曾和同样得他深信的诸葛亮或多或少有过面识。诸葛亮似乎仍是硬要逼他回忆起他们从前并肩而行的日子，纵使他们二人此刻早已成为了相知按剑的敌人——他那问候老友般的轻快语调着实让人颇感恼火，刘备终于按捺不住，收起了他习惯性的坐在政府新闻办公室里念稿子的腔调。

“我来这里不是为了和你聊家常——”

“——无意义的话题还是打住为好，刘备大人。我并不想破坏我们这次令人愉快的重逢。” 还不待他的话声落稳，它们就又一次地消失在了瓷器的清脆摩擦声中里。诸葛亮提起那只白壶，按着壶帽将透明茶液斟到配套的杯子那勾金杯沿的下方，最后以壶底再度碰击桌面的声响作为了休止符。

“如果您此行目的是要叫我改变计划的话，那么恕难如您所愿了。”

“……你的意思是，执意要启动哈米吉多顿计划了？”

“是的。除非您在此杀了作为首脑的我，此计划恐怕很难被阻止了吧。”

诸葛亮漫不经心地堵上了刘备的厉声质问。——他现在终于可以喝到茶了。在悠悠地交垂长睫抿上一口后，他又露出一个颇为满意的笑容，探出小巧舌尖在上唇迅速刮了圈，就好像刘备简直只是一个妨碍他喝到这口醇香红茶的巨大路障一般。而路障纵使攥紧了双拳，面对他这份傲慢也只有暗暗咬牙切齿的份；此刻却也不得不重新开始梳理起原委，在脑中寻找谈判进行下去的方法。

在距今约百年前的M.S.纪元358年，陨石“天晶”撞击地球，导致了腾冲火山的大规模喷发，其上所携带着的、人类从未有见的宇宙元素“Coronium”随着岩浆一齐进入了地核。四年前，以Coronium为生命源的异星生命“达贡人”忽然自它们遥远的母星“阿佩普星（行星编号99942）”前来，对地球发起了原因不明的侵略战争。而大规模传染疾病也随之爆发，人们将其命名为“印斯茅斯候症群”，等待感染者的只有与异星生命同化成为鱼类般的怪物、抑或是死亡的结局。就在于神圣帝国联邦统治下的地球人民陷入恐慌时，本已辞去军队职务的诸葛亮阔别已久地出现在了政坛的中心，以他崭新的总帅身份宣布了秘密计划“哈米吉多顿”的启动——放弃并牺牲地球，以求一举毁灭异星生命体，并将极少数的未存在感染风险者迁移至太空基地MS0-1“茧”中，在那里重新书下新人类的历史。

“你竟然……你竟然会认同民主派提出的这种苟且求活一派胡言的方案，甚至不惜要牺牲那么多人的性命，他们给你多少好处？我实在是没想到……你会是这样的人，诸葛亮。”

刘备终于懊恼地放弃了和诸葛亮客气说话的想法，开始转为对他个人的人品攻击。不过的确，对于他来说要承认自己曾经以心交心的下属其实是他遇人不淑，应该是件困难又难以启齿的事。而诸葛亮也很给面子地接了话茬下去，面上倒依旧不见波澜：

“刘备大人是个纯粹的善良人呢。这也是我当初为何同意跟随您的理由吧。”他放下茶杯，面对刘备的攻击换下了先前的随性语调，显得正色起来。

“但是，这个世界也需要恶人。——地球已经无可救药了。Coronium已成为其髓脉深深侵噬地核，皇族腐败，靠‘血质’体系维系的等级制度摇摇欲坠不堪一击……想要打破——不、要拯救这些是需要革命的。是需要不得已流血的革命……来将世界引回正轨，换取人类的光明未来。”

“——拯救？你这样也有资格来跟我谈拯救么？”刘备忽地提高了话音，几乎是下意识地以拳心击打上桌面，发出了闷重一响，“人类团结一心共抗外敌才是正确的应行之事，不论何种人都是我们的人类同胞，但凡心存善念者又怎能说得出要放弃他们这种话！”

“固守现状是不会带来任何改变的，刘备大人。基地既是方舟，也是人类重生的伊甸。现在的我们不过是异星生命体的奴隶罢了。只有彻底从根源消除coronium，才能够换得永远的平等与和平。”

“你这样是在走向极端，诸葛亮。”刘备厉声驳击，不容置喙的尾音铿锵掷地，还夹了几分训斥的意思，与面对着自己军中的部下时毫无二致。“在手上沾染数多生命的鲜血之前，现在勒马还来得及。守护帝国与地球是我作为将军的职责，我无论如何都不会认同你的想法。如果你执意不肯回头，我便也只有讨伐你这一条路了。”

“可我并非容易改变主意的男人，您是知道的。”诸葛亮又一次垂下眸子，将目光投向了那盏尚余半杯的茶水。他略作停顿，像是在犹豫着要不要再饮上一口时，却忽地又挑起眉眼朝刘备瞥来，视线如能摄人心魄般笔直，眼底跳动着明灭的暗淡光点：

“即便如此也要特意施舍给我‘谈判’的余地……是因为不忍心么。”

“我……”

他确实读懂了刘备的心思。刘备的辩词成功被他呛回了腹中，孤零零的主语最终也尴尬地消去了音。如果这场谈判最终失败，那么他应该是败在了对手对他的心知肚明上吧。也难怪，他的对手是那位天才军师，刘备或许从一开始就没有能在唇枪舌剑上赢过他的胜算；抑或说他们之间向来太过心照不宣，以至于他从来都没有设想过，他们竟还会走到要以“开战”来相胁的这一天。

刘备最终撇开目光，不过还是不忘矢口否认一句。

“不，你想错了。”

诸葛亮倒是没有理会这句狡辩，直接划归为了他的默认，“您还真是善良过头的老好人。即是是故知，现在在您看来也是立场相悖的‘敌人’，不是吗？”

“……我仅仅是为了避免让更多的无辜平民流血罢了。并且，我姑且认为你是个能讲通事理的人。”

“事理……吗。那么，您所坚持的事理是什么呢？”

“我……想要救眼前痛苦着的人。所有因战争而陷水深火热中的天下苍生。”

“是呢。”

诸葛亮从椅上站起身来，却并不显得突兀。他的动作轻缓，甚至未惊到桌上那一层水面；随后又转过去将背脊对向刘备，踱向了不远处的窗边。天色已然暗了下来，就快要湮去天地间最后一丝残霞，城市的星点依旧煌煌运送着光明，比数时前来要得更盛，却偏是漫野战火交织也似，似乎顷刻便可令这片千万年繁荣文明沦为残瓦的遗迹。

“不再有任何痛苦与泪水的世界……”他望着这片景色，又启声道，“这是您一直以来追求着的道路。但是，这般天真纯粹的理想果真能够成为救赎吗？人类百年来都完全依附于异星生命体的食粮生存着，如今的我们早已沦为了他们的奴隶。当‘我们’不再是‘我们’……那才是真正能够招致文明毁灭的灾难——末世（Eschaton）来临之时吧。”

刘备稍抬起下颌望向他的背影，片刻又垂低下去。趁着诸葛亮看不见的空隙间他那无处安放的拳掌甚至捏上了裤料，旋出一道小小褶痕。

“即便如此……即便如此，我仍想相信人类的可能性。”

“那么就请您继续在黑暗之路上彷徨吧。牺牲成千上万位战友，他们所洒下的血液亦不会换来任何光明，只会为更多人带去痛苦……这便是您所愿吗？”

“不……。怎会……”对于他的悲声发问刘备只低声否认着。诸葛亮偏头瞥他一眼，终于又转回身来，仿佛在确认刘备的举动是否在按他预想中的那册剧本照常进行。看来是得到了肯定的答案，他复又开口，向刘备念出了最后那句台词。

“我可是一直都在为您的理想之战斗着。您所信奉的亦是我的路标，即使已不再为您效劳，我仰慕着的至始至终都只有您一人。”

“——我们可是殊途同归啊，刘备大人。”

“我……”

刘备本能地想要开口回击，却不再往下说了。仿佛有什么东西黏住了他的喉管里一般，也许是血糊，因此刻往昔种种都凝成了琉璃的碎片，刺穿他的声带，令他无法作言。反倒是诸葛亮——从案几上复又提起茶壶，就着自己方才喝过的那个骨瓷白杯再度斟满，像是颇为体贴地给他留了层台阶：

“说了这么多，您口渴了吧。”他微微俯下身，将茶杯递到桌子的中心。“请。”

刘备仍是一言不发地盯着他手中的杯子。两人之间的空气沉淀下来，但却并非是绝对的宁静。

朦朦胧胧之中有耳鸣般的声响回荡着。那好像是枪声，烈烈战火的撕裂声，无数轻沉急浅的脚步声，还有泥土与岩石的轰然颤动……突然间都被一声子弹掠耳的盲音掩得一瞬死寂——而后又忽地炸开去，冲破滚滚腾旋的灰尘，落做了使荒芜大地皲裂的终音。那些惨叫与恸哭也渐渐清晰起来，其间有女人的尖声，也混着孩子的响亮悲鸣，然而在那一双双眼角裂纹间混浊的瞳底里，却仍燎着不灭的希望。

刘备似堪极痛楚般从额间沁出一层薄汗。他捏紧拳指，撺度着收还是张的弧度，使它们不知因紧张还是因痛觉地震颤着，始终犹疑着，竟不敢去探那短短一尺的距离。

——我也该共他齐饮这苦杯[*]么？

他最终还是没能喝下那杯红茶。但出于礼貌，刘备伸出手从对方掌中接过了杯子。在他抻开指骨拢过杯把时，与瓷器的冰冷触感一同袭来的还有来自诸葛亮指尖的体温，虽只一掠却亦生暖意，他如一瞬触火般惊慌地抽离开去；却又不得不将它再度捧来。等杯子终于稳落于面前，他垂下颈，低头望向那汪腾着细烟的褐色。呈半透明的茶色之中见得无数细碎颗粒在旋转漂浮，杯底那片空洞的玄黑却深不可穿，只折射出了房间的光、和被水纹扭曲了的自己的狰狞面孔。

刘备叹了口气，依依将心火敛起。一切又回到原点。

“……够了。不要再和我提旧情。……我说过了，希望你清楚我们现在的立场。”

“您这样一根筋的性格还是一如既往呢。”

诸葛亮笑了一声。他见杯子已递过，便也恢复了站姿。腰际那根随意叠了个结的衣带随他方才倾身应是扯松了些，襟口被敞出稍许，露出钩棱分明的细长锁骨与因两片胸脯间凹陷而生的阴影。他在停顿间缓缓垂下了眼帘，忽然换上一种极低的声音：

“只是有件事希望您能明白……我可并非是您的敌人啊，刘备大人。”

“此话怎……”

这不知是第多少次诸葛亮不听刘备把话说完了。不过这回，倒像是他震惊的喉口自己遗忘了余音。

那根衣带只经诸葛亮双手一扯，便被完全松散开来，无助地耷向了他身侧。他一身白袍便如舞台帘幕般打开，又好像刘备幸运地正逢上了某位旷世名家的雕塑发布会，最终那张白布被整个倏然揭去，再没有人记起地落去了地面。

他比刘备高一些，挺直身时恰好被桌沿的厚度遮去小腹下那丛乌柔毛发，使他的白皙肤色连贯而一览无余地展露在了刘备眼前，自发顶到双肩都融了层柔光，也许是蒙承窗外天星明月之华，又也许是萤白无电极灯太过晃眼的幻觉。他虽文官，却非纤柔书生，宽肩窄腰间数道纵横沟壑划得明显，也可称得上肌肉匀称。诸葛亮微微踮起了脚尖，像天鹅曲项般优雅地从那丛绒毛里迈出步来，使那双纤长小腿上的筋脉都变得明晰。

——是件艺术品。

刘备忽然生出了这样的想法。

可惜，美玉有瑕。在他单侧大腿骨上绑着的漆黑皮扣，原来是一柄沉甸甸的皮质枪托。

但刘备此时也无心去注意那点危险的黑色了。有一些细碎的光点明灭跳烁着刺进了他的视线，那些光的视感已如基因般刻进了他的骨髓，对他来说应是再熟悉不过；然而大脑却因太过恐惧真相而在瞬间疯狂扼死了记忆，使他一时竟想不起那究竟是什么。于是他眯起眼，仔细从光源开始做起打量，他几乎就要看清了，好像是在诸葛亮的右臂上……

以肩头的部位为始，零零落落地蜿蜒至小臂，竟都散落着熠熠生光的鳞片。

“你………………？！”

刘备几近下意识地从喉口惊呼出声。他不知道自己到底说了哪个单词，更不知道自己差点就要舌头打结用了敬语。顷然之间，那些怜心也好误解也罢，都随着漫长而沉寂的往昔时光咣然落回心尖里去，烙下了惊心怵目的疤痕。不过诸葛亮倒依旧不紧不慢，好像早就料到了他的反应一般，扬手理了理因褪去衣裳而纷乱了些的发梢。

“果然因病辞职之前应该守规矩地和上司讲一声呢，是我失礼了。”他边说着，边对刘备习惯性地微一欠身，好像藉此就可补齐当年欠他的那些旧情一般，又继续冷静地阐述下去。“我也只是成千上万个病例中的其中之一罢了。战场上应该不缺和我同样的患者，对您来说并不稀奇吧。”

“你……………连你也，为什么……”

“受容性过高的必然结果而已，应该是无意间接触到了宿主吧。在人类之间只会通过血液传播，您不必担心。”

“既然如此，为什么不在那时告诉我……！”

刘备的声音大概更近乎于悲痛。诸葛亮又向着他的方向迈来了一步，而在其后却忽然并起眉峰，佛若机械般沉正冰冷地开口回答了他。

“因我还有应行之事未完。——哈米吉多顿将会按原计划执行，在利用天晶石本体引发的大爆炸完全毁灭这颗行星之前，所有尚未存在C病毒寄生风险者将被撤离，转移至太空基地‘茧’中。我还需要我这俱残破的身躯，这双手——来击破迷雾，将人类引向新的未来。”

仅藉着弓腰的一瞬，诸葛亮就从右腿上抽出了这柄一直伪装在白袍下的漆黑合金，悬腕低低握着，光裸的、泛着粉的两双趾尖无声踩进绒毯，向刘备一步步走来。

那把枪对刘备来说是再熟悉不过的款式。CZ35B，正是帝国军军官统一配给的配枪。他确实应是上了那些所谓“旧情”的当了。他向来都并非是个完全理性的人，以至于他几乎都快忘记了这一点：自己对这头狮子来说从来都是唯一的障碍。只要他现在杀掉自己……由诸葛亮扳下击锤时的金属声轰地引出了耳鸣，须臾在神经中扩开，沿着脊柱蔓延麻痹全身，刘备此刻也无心去做为什么作为离职军官没有被回收枪械之类的推理，只剩下了支离破碎的记忆片段还在脑中不断掠过。与此同时侵来的还有古怪的香气，好像确实是来自医院的消毒水，还混杂着些许海边夜见草的芥子。它们黏住他的身体，使他与地心引力这生着尖棘的缱绻水草血肉交连，一寸也动弹不得。诸葛亮小臂上的那些鳞片在发着光，无规律地跳烁着野兽的滑稠涎液一般的诡异波纹，又像是天鹅拂翼时扬起的水珠，斑斑驳驳点在身上，缀嵌皮肤纂进白骨，竟也齐整地形成了数排，让他联想到肉制品加工前刻下的编码。

灯光渲得他眼睛发涩，心脏轰悸扯起万丈山洪，恐惧快要撑满他的虹膜逼出泪水。他却也不敢合上，势要执拗地等待从枪管绽然的柔软蔷薇硬生生扎穿眉骨一般，但假想的痛意已从脸廓开始攀满肌肉，他更不敢去想象自己的表情；又似乎此刻他的灵与身已分了去，在那片漆黑中他看见一个被长枪刺穿了肋腹的男人，而那张脸竟和自己的一模一样。

时间在他们之间瞬结，漫长得仿佛这一切都已然渡越三冬凝成冰谷，却亦匆短到甚至不及等刘备想出央求他的遗言。

——直至这块坚冰被诸葛亮的低低笑声撕出裂壑。

“我是不会滥杀未感染者的。这点还请您放心。”

他笑得肆意而欢快，颇像是得逞了一场精心预谋的恶作剧。随后手枪被他换去另一只掌中，而那只手背则干净而柔软，连纤长指骨握出的青浅血脉都一一可循，毫不见那些可怖硬片的生长踪迹。险要刺出血来的尖端也随他的动作掉转，最终将枪托朝向了刘备。

“因为……您才是有资格进入伊甸的人。”

“世间责难就都由我一一己承担，还请刘备大人堂堂正正地——走您的王道吧。”

刘备仍愣在那张椅子里。他颤动着唇，却发不出任何声音，干涸的唇皮徒劳地互相摩擦着，又几乎要从那些细小罅缝中迸出血滴来。——他也许真该喝了那杯红茶的。他睁大了眼睛，目光从那已开始如多棱镜开散的使他生痛的光点上复聚起白刃般的直线，最终刺在诸葛亮的长睫上，又被那两片狭长翕翼牵起一同静烁着。被他遗忘了的声带许久才随着喉结珠滚喃喃抖落出汗水来，也只是反复着无法理解的音节。

“王、王道…………？”

他将这声无尽的回响刻进大脑，着魔般努力一遍遍循环倒退着唱针，用尽每一根条贯过鼓膜的青红血管去辨识出“reĝo[*]”这一词的发音——reĝo、reĝo。它终于得以从那些高颂奥古斯都的杂乱歌章中褪出，扯裂了那些“仁慈的统帅，愿你将长久的节庆赐给西土！”[*]的鸿声朗诵。万丈敞圆金殿于巨响中轰然崩落，凌驾尘埃的那一束光逐渐变得明晰发亮起来，以确认这并不是自己耳鸣未消的幻听，又使它不至于和法律[*]什么的混淆在一起。虽然他相信诸葛亮的卷舌音应是字正腔圆的——

“是的，正是如此。”

蓝宝石唱针用同样的声调重复了一遍。依旧轻且决绝利落，只不过替上了不同的句式，但最后竟也堪然落在了这声舌锋擦推上颌嚅出的音上。

“请您认可我，和我同行吧。我会迎接您，成为新人类的领导者……新的王。”

“我——……？！人类的……领导者……？”若非那柄漆黑的倒十字仍止在他眉心前，刘备几乎差点就要从椅子上腾起，“开什么玩笑、你在说什……”

“您所求‘仁’之世的路的乃是‘王道’，而王道需由王者行之。要使其不仅止于空想——则必须要成为统领万民的王者吧。”

“为了保全自己统治地位而不惜苍生的帝国现在不过是苟活着的蛇鼠罢了。真正心系万民，愿将自己的爱毫无吝惜地奉献给全人类的您，才应该是新人类的领袖——新世界的王的最佳人选。”

这些话语从他唇边点点滴落，险要砸进刘备不知所措的掌心。可他却不敢去接，唯恐被那尖锐的锋割出鲜血，抑或要遭钝钉锢穿腕筋的痛楚。新世界的王……他在心里又低低默念了数次，强迫自己直视着这个短语，仿佛这是一个来自诸葛亮的崭新的造语。当他终于决定颤抖地伸开指骨握过枪时，那上面仍承袭着诸葛亮方才掌中的温度。他没能握住的手一沉，险些要使这荆棘织叠的冠落到地上沾染尘埃；而后又慌忙使力以指挽住，竟果真叫他生疼。

他听见诸葛亮浅笑了一声，不知是在嘲笑他的胆怯还是因他接下这冠所感的欣喜，听得分外明晰。因他此刻离刘备很近，近得似乎只有一截成年人的小臂或小腿的距离——而他随后缓缓地、又从容地，将双腿都曲到身后，彻底灭亡了它。

“若您欲对我的忠忱发问，便尽可扣下扳机吧。”

“——在我这副身躯尚未成为可怖的怪物之前。”

他在刘备面前落下身子，只余了一声膝盖撞进地毯的轻响。他就那样跪着，然后低下了头，把金色瞳孔里的光都系数压进长睫，额骨竟堪堪可贴上那寸冰冷枪口；刘备看不清他的表情，他此刻只乖顺地缄默着，像是祭坛上捆上四肢摆好的公羊。

诸葛亮又扣上他的腕子。在那一瞬间，好似忽然从平地腾起了无数扭动着的模糊剪影，稀疏交穿着从他们二人身边擦过，都黑沉沉似着丧服，又似是宣告终结之审的刺耳鸦群。不知来处的浩荡响声击打着鼓膜，这些“开枪吧、开枪吧！”的喑哑嘶吼最终皆都化作一丛丛绞住他的荆棘，攀上他们掌腕相交之处，欲挣脱也不得。明明只需勾指一击，四年来所有的一切、一切另他于无数夜里痛苦挣扎蜷缩的隆思，还有那些将被毫无慈悲的“神明”抛下的无数生灵的悲吼，便可都归进这片人群之中，化为黑水向深渊流去，刘备甚至看得到那弹孔钉尖也似刺进他的额门，敲碎颅骨翻出白烂的肉，血在他倒下去的裸体上勾出潺潺细纹，但这身躯分明已经脱离人型——和可怖异星生物的影交叠起来。

倒真似是打上编号的祭品。

“不……！”

枪管锤向地面的重重钝响最终撕开了虚像。腥魂尖叫着四处逃开，须臾之后一切喧杂震耳的挽歌与黑色人流最终都随耳鸣消散，落进灰尘。刘备紧绷着的肌肉也瞬间舒开，放弃了对他的支撑，让他倒向身后的靠背。

“不……。你不会成为怪物的。我不会允许那种事发生的，我一定……”

“……您还真是善良过头的老好人呢。”

诸葛亮把之前的台词重复了一遍，却似是多添了份无奈。他低俯下身去，只将一掌环上刘备的小腿借以支撑，已近似匍匐地在他身前弓极了脊柱。

而那双唇上的星点终尽数落去了刘备的鞋尖。

“我不论何时都是誓忠于您的军师。不论何时，都是您一人的专属之物……直到世界终结那天。”

“……世界不会终结的。”坚持反驳他的依旧是刘备颤抖的声音。

“我会、守护人类的一切……还有你……。绝对、不会让你死……”

“是的，人类文明绝不会就此终结。新人类的生命将在‘茧’中孕育成蝶，重获新生——然后高颂出崭新的史诗吧。”

刘备仅仅是沉默着。诸葛亮仍环在他腿上的掌心一寸寸上移，不断摩挲着军装裤的布料。在摇动的心境之间是一片废墟尘屑的雪原，文明残陨的钢筋已碎作冰棱，交织着腐成白沙的骨。而这要见证终焉的唯一生命却仍执着高颂着苍白而虚伪的赞诗，从层层朱泥间支起引领万民的大旗，向着耶西的根声声祈祷，恳请他能够洗尽这身被腥血染得发黑的袍。

他此刻亦不过是个普通男人，就像无数淌下血泪的民一般，向着惨淡光明昂头啜吻着，由衷虔信着弥赛亚的降临，为了从这片灰烬中刨出的芽、埋藏人类新生的茧，为了心爱之君的王道——誓纵献上此身，亦在所不惜。

光打在他赤裸的背脊上，为他添出一道细长的疤痕。——那里不久应该也会覆上鳞片吧。刘备不知为何突然这么想道。诸葛亮的手终于敛回气力松开时不意滑进了刘备掌心，在冷意相接的那一瞬便立刻被刘备攥住，紧紧交牵着、直握到指节都泛白，就好似他此刻正坠进万丈死渊。诸葛亮挽起这只宽厚手掌的柔软内里，将它引向唇边，在那隆出弧度的指骨上垂下许久而漫长的深吻，一个又一个、一回复一回，也许早就已行离忠节愁思。他竟又衔起刘备的甲端，将他双指都裹进口中，直没至根底，柔软舌贝像是活物般在齿列中徘徊着为他涂上濡意，似是怜这指覆霜冰之痛，但转而又以尖锋虎牙为刘备刺上另番苦楚。他多希望这印痕能永远锢进他的指隙，黏合皮骨凝化成磐石坚金，只是他明白，他们谁都没有独占彼此的资格——他们都早已属于人类。

在刘备几乎可以探到他下坠的喉口时，诸葛亮抵出他这双手指，又将甲端绕回舌尖。不及吞下的晶亮涎液残挂在指腹与嘴角，于寂静室内晕开水声。而诸葛亮始终都捏着他的手。

他好像是在示意什么。刘备这才意识到这件事，与此同时还有他已经被澎湃悲怜掩藏起来的自我感受——他也不知道自己是什么时候起了反应的。也许是无意触碰到从他的灵、来自那一缕的无声的微弱诉说，又也许是从他将银白甲胄锵然卸下的那刻起就读懂了他的哀思。宿敌丢盔弃甲的示弱固然诱人，但此刻燎起心尖的更多应是楚楚旧知情，连身体都彼此养成默契，鼓琴便明意，又何能不念。他是誓忠于他一人的军师，亦是仅此一人的知己。——刘备向来都不是个完全理性的人。

而诸葛亮亦明白这点。他知道刘备需要他，就如他自己同样悲切渴求。

他将膝盖挪近几寸，然后弓下了身。在他终于攀住刘备的大腿、吻上其间之前，刘备听见他轻声啜语，有如魔咒，又似一声虔祷。

“请您同我一起吧。”

“……啊啊。”

从他头顶只传来一句摇晃在默许与敷衍的界限之间的低哑回应。刘备未能作答，却也并不加以反驳，倒似默认——就连腰间金属扣被打开时的清脆碰撞声也都随它去了。

诸葛亮依旧是跪着。他套弄得并不熟练，显然是从未经验过这样的事。他终于松开了他们紧扣着的手，弓着脊柱伏在刘备腿间，将他的每一寸都仔细施以蹭过手心与脸颊的爱抚，虔诚又小心地吻过那些蜿蜒脉络，收起牙齿把吮得水润的前端压过其上，往喉间深处送去。膝骨压着薄肌印出短绒地毯的纹路，却也顾不上因动作小幅摩擦时引起的阵阵麻疼，倒像甘心承罚。刘备稍折手臂，以指腹去揩他眼角，沾抹上的一从湿意如冰锥扎在手甲间，连他那份痛楚便也一并牵连来了似的，颤巍巍涌开心泉。

那只覆着鳞片的小臂紧握着刘备，生涩又卖力地侍奉着他。随喉结滚动的破碎声音经鼻腔抖出，都化作嗯嗯呜呜的细声吟喘，又在试图将蕈端整根滑进狭小喉口时被呛得干咳。刘备慌张地去抚他，一遍遍地焦急摩挲着，又将指节穿进他纤软的长发，那枚束着的金属扣便被顺势摘下，最后将一抔冰凉堪堪落进掌心。他的一瀑乌发就如水般流开了。胧光在其上游曳漾动，淌下数缕越过鬓角与泛红的双颊，随他起伏搔在刘备高挺的性器上，亦欲与嘴唇争吻。

“孔明。”他终于又出声喊他，但那声纹哑得几乎听不见，仿佛只是被心跳脉冲颤出的声带余响。抿唇间两个已启口生涩的陌生字眼，舌根擦着齿关一缩一进带出的温滚气流，不知可能化这四冬霜雪。他像是要确认这已被遗忘的发音似的，又小心翼翼地重复了一遍：

“……孔明。不要急。”

诸葛亮在听见后确实乖顺地张开口退出了几寸。泛着水光的薄唇带出纤丝，把他的胡须都湿漉地黏在一起，刘备亦想凑去他的唇上汲那津液，摸他那些掉进水珠里已然化作无声的话音，但实在碍于下腹潺潺热流，最后只剩下粘起他颈后的薄汗、融进掌纹间缝的余地。诸葛亮红着双颊上挑眸子，又用舌腔去裹刘备那根东西，那双眼分明写满了对他的渴求——似在与他无声地祷告、忏悔，饱含清泪地垂乞着他的原谅。

时间沉淀了太多过往，如今只给他们留下相望无言的余地。无际的苍茫极境间独余下他们二人，缄默着面对彼此的倒影，连星点都明灭着哭泣，一如诸葛亮轻阖的双睫，敛起其间露光。刘备在这黑色宇宙间望着他。那些失去重力的泪滴漂浮着，幻化雪英将他们包裹其中，他张口轻翕着嘴唇，像是和他说了什么、抑或是细声自言自语；但刘备都听不见，那些未及出口的话语被生生磨成碎沙，洒进没过脚跟的血水里一寸寸融开去，连皮肤都镀上层陈苦的锈，扼住他们走向彼此的趾尖，又岂是此一夜可尽。落在他们之间的那堵厚长玻璃终竟不可逾越，纵使伸出手去与他掌心相贴，也只探得刺骨冰寒，刻出的是始终无法交融理解的距离，尖厉厉地阵痛。那墙——到底是一双黑白王座间的狭裂沟谷，还是包覆怪物的胎膜？

刘备不知为何也滑下泪来。珠露勾出水痕坠到颌廓，终也归进大地里去，同那些掉进尘埃的万千恸哭声揉在一起。他覆上诸葛亮的手背，用指尖凉意唤开他的五指，终于又再度得以与他相牵。他依旧轻轻抚慰着他，几要爱抚过所有尚存人类体温之处一般，从脑后乌发再到隆出棱骨的温滑脊背，恰如为他施洗，轻柔慰抚着他的灵魂，藉以感知彼此的炽热生命，即便鲜血淋漓也拥进怀中。

他要救他。哪怕会被玻璃夺去掌心的温度，哪怕他甚至不知他亦听不见他的悲声呼喊。他只沉默地握着他的手，一起越过数千光年的银河车轨，直到那片蔚蓝星域的尽头，走完生死。

刘备最终在他手里射了出来。那些白雾氲着水光黏在他睫上，顺着梁骨憩落鼻尖，到底点成缀挂绛唇的一颗雪珠。他不敢睁眼，甚至连探舌去尝都好似有悖神规，唯兢兢翼翼悉数蒙承恩赦，直至仍浸着绯的颧颊被小心捧起，又给军服袖口的光滑布料拭得干净。

他好像终于从那张椅子上攀着的荆棘桎梏里得以起身了。诸葛亮很轻，这让刘备抱起他的时候并没费多大力气，他应该是又总不按时吃饭，尽管从许多年前刘备就叮嘱着他这个老毛病；那张床此刻亦显得似在虔侯他起来，仿佛也知道这是新王的君临，将要在此地作他生生世世的国了。刘备托着他的腿弯，掌心紧扣肋间，与那些赤裸的肌肤密然贴合，直到让他那一瀑乌发铺散进流着圣洁柔光的薄缎里，有如迎接爱妻自冥府获赦归来的阿德墨托斯。

“要一起活下去。”

诸葛亮听见他说，然后他俯下背脊吻了他。

刘备的吻更像是一道略显霸道的、且不容置喙余地的命令。他与他鼻尖相贴，一次又一次地接吻——他们急促的呼吸掠过彼此的耳尖，又交融了嘴角尚余的涩茶残香。那些鳞片自刘备的指尖滑出凉意，他一遍遍地摩抚着它们，如同令其皆尽折断、跪服于这一掌之力的焦急号令，他有一瞬甚至腾出去撕破他唇上那层薄薄纸皮的念想，冲动贲张着贯穿脑际——但他最终没能这么做。诸葛亮用舌尖抵开他的齿关，张口喊了他的名字。他们的对话并不相接，高傲理想与坚韧自尊依旧固执地高鸣在心尖，只剩下尚可交叠身躯的最后余地，情悸如漫原之火在他们相交的血管里蜿蜒肆布，腾出迷惘挣扎的滚滚尘烟。可那即便是加略人施下的陷阱——他应亦会向到那客西马尼园中去吧。

诸葛亮依旧缄默着。只是在他进入时喘出低柔媚声，往他的指蹼间交贴进指尖的凉意。躯体交融的稍许痛感让他的甲在刘备指隙刻下月牙般的深绯印记，他无声地回应他的每一次深入，接纳他的渴求与垂怜，感受鬓发贴拂过的沙痒，亦在接吻时抚过他的脸庞，伸出手去攀上宽健背脊，珍惜着最后一次尚作为人类的与他的抱拥。当鳞片终于包覆全身之时——也许它们会将他紧贴自己胸膛的心脏划开，再一次毁灭新人类的王——人们眼中唯一残存的希望。

在那之前，请您亲手处决我。

诸葛亮想着，但却没有告诉他。他挽过他们十指相扣的手，咬了咬刘备的指尖。

“嗯。一起活着……见证终于平稳的天下。”

——应该要在这里过夜了。

刘备的理智只残存了这最后一句话给他。荒火无情地燎烧脑髓，抹去了他一切思考其余的余地，包括两位仍在等候他的焦急的战士，甚至他自己、这个星球、以及全人类的未来……都将何去何从。

长夜又一次张开巨翼，降临在蔚蓝星球上空。无边黑暗里无数对缱绻星辰相拥，等待着在黎明的审判下消亡之时，恰如他们。

The End

**Author's Note:**

> [*]oraj bekoj：世界语，“金尖红茶”。  
> [*]reĝo：世界语，“王”。  
> [*]仁慈的统帅：引自《贺拉斯颂诗集》，此处指屋大维。  
> [*]法律：世界语中法律一词为“leĝo”。  
> [*]苦杯：《新约》各福音书中所记天父要耶稣基督喝下的“杯”。指十字架受刑。
> 
> *谢谢大家给我小红心和kudos！！能得到读者喜欢作为作者来说是最开心最荣幸的事了，谢谢所有小天使们！


End file.
